The following relates generally to memory systems or sub-systems and more specifically to a latency indication in a memory system or sub-system.
A memory system may include various kinds of memory devices and controllers, which may be coupled via one or more buses to manage information in numerous electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, internet of things devices, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Memory devices are widely used to store information in such electronic devices. Information may be stored in a memory device by programing different states of one or more memory cells within the memory device. For example, a binary memory cell may store one of two states, often denoted as a logic “1” or a logic “0.” Some memory cells may be able to store more than two states.
Various types of memory devices exist, including magnetic hard disks, random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), and others. Memory devices may be volatile or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells may maintain their stored logic state for extended periods of time even in the absence of an external power source. Volatile memory cells, e.g., DRAM cells, may lose their stored logic state over time unless they are periodically refreshed by an external power source.
Improving memory systems, generally, may include reducing system power consumption, increasing memory system capacity, improving read/write speeds, providing non-volatility by use of persistent main memory, or reducing manufacturing costs at a certain performance point, among other metrics.